<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tall, Dark And Furry by KivaEmber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270054">Tall, Dark And Furry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber'>KivaEmber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go, Wolfboy, Go! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes…” Goro said slowly, “I can’t handle how you <i>shed</i> everywhere. By the way, I just cleaned our sheets last night, so you should probably sleep on the floor like a good dog-”</p><p>Akira rolled them both off the sofa. </p><p>“<i>Erk</i>,” came Goro’s sad wheezy noise when over two hundred and sixty pounds worth of werewolf squashed him into the carpet. </p><p>or; </p><p>Akira and Akechi are perfectly normal boyfriends... well, except for the werewolf thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go, Wolfboy, Go! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tall, Dark And Furry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Full moons were always an interesting time for Goro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main reason why was because of his boyfriend, Akira. Quiet, reserved and skilled at making the perfect coffee (a main considering factor when Goro began dating him), he was also a werewolf; though many would express shock upon learning this fact. There was an unfortunate stereotype about them being rather brutish and loud (a stereotype Sakamoto-kun filled to a ‘T’), but Akira was as gentle as could be. Well, mostly. Usually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could be quite the sassy prick when the mood struck him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Full moons tended to go like this: Akira would take those days off and spend them in the apartment being lazy with their pet cat. Goro did not have the luxury of ‘full moon sick days’, and thus had to skulk off to work while Akira set up camp in front of the television, buried under every blanket in the house and stuffing his snout into a bag of jerky (that was another thing: their jerky expense. Werewolves got </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro would then spend most of the day at the prosecution office, inundated with sly winks and elbows about the ‘big furry problem’ waiting for him back home; something he endured with a smile (and gritted teeth). Finally, after a hellish nine hours, he would return to their apartment (stopping for takeout along the way, Big Bang Burger, of course), kick off his shoes, hang up his coat, remove his restricting work clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers, and keel over before his furry werewolf boyfriend with the takeout burger as an offering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira, because he is indulgent and loves him for some stupid reason, would accept said offering and allow Goro to face plant into his furry chest and stay there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That moment was, almost, the best part of full moons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long day?” Akira asked him, his voice a deep rumble that reverbed through his chest and against Goro’s rib cage. It was like listening to the purr of a car engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agonisingly long,” Goro mumbled into the fur, before lifting his head to properly adjust himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira was sprawled on his back on the sofa, dominating the poor furniture. His long legs dangled over the arm of the sofa and his head and shoulders were propped up by every single cushion they possessed, giving off the impression of being comfortably cramped. Goro was awkwardly sprawled half-on, half-off of him, so he shifted to lie completely on top of him, sighing heavily into Akira’s plush ruff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Big Bang Burger, gently extracted from the flimsy takeout bag, was pinched between Akira’s clawed fingers. The burger was comically huge in Goro’s hands - in Akira’s it looked normal sized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do these have pickles?” Akira asked, sniffing the burger suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot </span>
  <em>
    <span>once,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Goro gritted out, “Let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira chuffed out an amused noise, but he happily snapped up the burger, swallowing it down in two large bites. He purred happily, his infamous werewolf appetite satiated, and rested his large hand against the small of Goro’s back, claws sharp yet gentle where they rested against his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro lifted his head, resting his chin on Akira’s ruff and ignoring the tickle of fur against his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amusing how different Akira’s wolf form was to his human one. As a human, he was averagely built, perhaps on the lanky side, with a bird’s nest of a hair and his face hidden behind an obnoxiously huge pair of glasses. As a wolf, he was huge - fucking massive - nearing 7ft in height and broad shouldered enough that he had to angle himself through doorways. His fur imitated the bird’s nest hair, though, dark and thick, and just long enough to be a little curly. He functioned mostly as Goro’s personal pillow or chair like this, just because he was so soft and comfy to lie on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people didn’t see this when they saw Akira the werewolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saw the long snout, the flash of sharp teeth when he spoke, the deep rumble of his voice that sounded half a step from a snarl. They saw the tall, imposing body, thick with muscle, a silent threat and promise of overwhelming strength. They saw his dark claws, sharp and strong enough to easily tear skin if he was too careless. People saw a beast, one that needed to be collared or tamed or locked up in the house like something to be ashamed about, and Akira accommodated them. He hid in his apartment watching nature documentaries of episodic marathons, tried to be quiet and small and as non-threatening as possible. He tried his very hardest to seem like a tame dog with its tail tucked between its legs, all because a bunch of people struggled to see past the fangs and claws and size and think <em>this is a violent creature who will always do violent things</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuckers. Goro should hunt them down like the prey animals they were and show them what a real beast looked like.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scowling,” Akira commented idly, his grey eyes not wavering from the television. An impala was getting eaten by a pride of lions on the screen. It looked like an uncomfortable experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not scowling,” Goro said, scowling heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself up onto his elbows, digging them right into Akira’s chest. That drew his boyfriend’s attention, and they were now nose to snout. Goro felt his scowl soften into a smile, a sweet one, just for him, and gently bumped his nose against Akira’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go out,” Goro said, as Akira gave him a stupidly besotted look, “Tonight, or tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira’s expression quickly became wary, ears tilted back, black lips pulled up in what other people would mistake as a silent snarl, “Like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll put some pants on, for decency’s sake,” Goro said, deliberately misunderstanding him, “It must get so cramped, staying in this apartment all the time during full moons. I get joint pain just looking at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Akira said, clearly uncertain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go out,” Goro demanded petulantly, grabbing Akira’s face and squashing his furry cheeks. Akira growled playfully at him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Akira,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to go out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira shook his head free, letting out a loud, put upon sigh; “Fine, we can go out. Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a strange role reversal this is. Normally it was his boyfriend prying him off the door frame to mingle with his large circle of friends after work. Well, this was karma then. This time Goro was nudging Akira from his comfort zone, and was oddly enjoying that fact. No wonder Akira did it so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Goro twisted the knife a little by giving him his wide, saccharine smile - the one that had grandmothers pinching his cheeks and thinking he could do no wrong, while in actuality he was fantasising about gutting and quartering his shitstain of a father and leaving his corpse for the crows to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>if i was a werewolf,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought dreamily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>i would’ve eaten him years ago.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But, alas, that was the one thing he didn’t inherit from his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira wrinkled his nose at his smile and pinched his cheek gently, not even scratching him with his claws, “Don’t grin like that, it’s creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know many comment positively on this smile of mine,” Goro sniffed, swatting Akira’s hand aside, “They think it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>angelic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your ‘I’m thinking of gutting and quartering my dad’ smile,” Akira said, proving that he truly was the only one to know him, “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>oozes</span>
  </em>
  <span> malice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro let his genuine smile filter through - crooked, pulling high on one corner of his mouth with a glimpse of a sharp canine (one thing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> inherit from his mother). People hated this smile, normally. They thought it arrogant, or vicious, and it was both, honestly, but Akira lapped it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Akira said in satisfaction, “Better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are weird,” Goro declared, and sat up to straddle Akira’s stomach, “And warm. I’m getting sweaty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault you can’t handle all this fur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gave him a heavy-lidded stare, his hands pressed firmly against Akira’s chest. The thick, curly fur practically swallowed up his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Goro said slowly, “I can’t handle how you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shed</span>
  </em>
  <span> everywhere. By the way, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> cleaned our sheets last night, so you should probably sleep on the floor like a good dog-”</span>
</p><p>Akira rolled them both off the sofa. </p><p><em>“Erk,”</em> came Goro’s sad wheezy noise when over two hundred and sixty pounds worth of werewolf squashed him into the carpet. </p><p>
  <span>“The only good dog around here is you,” Akira murmured, easing his weight onto his forearms and giving Goro an opportunity to suck in a sharp, wavering breath, “Isn’t that right? I know how to get your tail wagging like no one else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goro hissed, only to grunt when Akira gave him a big slobbery wolf kiss over his mouth, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ergh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it,” Akira said, and his mouth opened, sharp, sharp fangs on display, and gently closed his jaws around Goro’s throat. He could feel one sharp point press, featherlight, over his carotid artery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro went still, his pulse rocketing, breaths shortening. Not from fear, no, the furthest thing, his hands grasping onto Akira’s biceps, fingers sinking into the fur as he trembling in place, Akira’s jaws closed around his throat, knowing one twitch, one movement, the slightest </span>
  <em>
    <span>fraction</span>
  </em>
  <span> of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pressure </span>
  </em>
  <span>would cause- bright red spurt, metallic scent-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not the threat of those fangs closed around his throat that had Goro lightheaded with thrill. It was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira hummed quietly, a low, guttural rumble in his chest - Goro could feel it reverb right into his throat, and he swallowed, thickly, voice raspy and hoarse as he said; “Akira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jaws tightened a fraction - he whimpered, feeling the pinprick of pain when one canine almost pierced his skin - before Akira pulled away and licked a long, soothing strip over his Adam’s apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Akira murmured, tilting his head and nuzzling under Goro’s jaw, gifting him with a scrape of his canine over his adam’s apple, “Such a good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro said nothing, his pulse still trying to crawl back down from the stratosphere. Akira sat up, his jaws opening into a wide yawn that cut off with a short, squeaking noise, and licked his chops as he looked down at Goro with a contemplative air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s bedtime,” Akira said with faux innocence, “Unless, you still want me to sleep on the floor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro sat upright and curled his fingers into his stupid thick ruff, breathing choppy and uneven when he snarled, “Get the fuck into bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira’s teeth were bared in a big shit-eating grin, “Yessir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stupid werewolf hopped off of him with an agility someone that big and bulky shouldn’t possess. Goro gave himself a moment to recompose himself as Akira swaggered to their bedroom, all but oozing </span>
  <em>
    <span>smugness, </span>
  </em>
  <span>raking his fingers through his hair as his pulse finally settled into something less than frantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he loved those moments. His life literally in Akira’s jaws, knowing and trusting he wouldn’t bite down, no matter what. It made his mind literally shred itself stupid from the sheer feeling of it, made him want to claw at Akira until he was nestled in the space behind his heart, inside his chest cavity, even if it would kill him. Fucking werewolf. Fuck him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed to his feet, blowing out a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now time for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>favourite</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing about full moons: the absolutely wild, crazy sex he had with that walking rug. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i actually enjoyed crafting this tiny lil' au. i might write more of this if people are interested! for those curious: werewolves are born, not made, and are passed down by bloodlines. Akira is a werewolf (obvs), and Akechi's mother was a werewolf but he didn't inherit the trait (though he has other 'wolfy' things about him, like sharp canines and the like).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>